


Our Story

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disregards chapter 700, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: Our story isn’t pretty. It doesn’t even make sense most of the time. Our story is filled with pain, with longing, and with despair. At least it used to be. Maybe it’s time to change that.





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Half a year ago I was really into writing one-shots about how I imagined Naruto and Sasuke would have gotten together in canon, but I always wrote them on my phone and I always lost interest right before I'd finished them, haha. So now I have a bunch of almost finished, un-spell-checked, one-shots just lying around on my phone. I finally finished this one, though, so here you go :)

 

He woke in a hospital room. It was quiet, save for the rain pattering on the window. The room was small, with only enough room for two beds. In the other bed, Sasuke was lying. He slept so quietly that Naruto felt tempted to go over and check if he was still breathing. Naruto's hand, the only one remaining, clenched around the stiff sheet. He longed for Sasuke, even as they were lying there together in the same room, in their own cocoon, safely stored away from the outside world. Naruto wanted to touch Sasuke, but stayed in his own bed, motionless. He knew that he couldn't. The only time they touched was when they fought. Naruto rubbed his hand over his chest. It ached. He wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

 

\-----

 

Sasuke couldn't sleep at night. His eyes were wide open, watching the starlit sky. He absently caressed the stump of his left arm. Again he was thinking of Naruto. He turned over on his sleeping mat and watched the embers of the fire glow softly in the dark. He thought of the forehead protector tucked neatly into his belt. When would he get the courage to tell Naruto? Just the thought of telling him filled him with dread. He wished things could have stayed as they were between them, but something had changed. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the way Naruto incessantly followed him, promising to save him from himself even at the cost of his own life. It spoke of strong devotion, of feelings that were deeper than normal. Didn't it?

The problem was, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure. Where did his hopes start and the limit to Naruto's devotion end? Maybe he'd never know. Until then, he'd hold onto the forehead protector that Naruto had kept for so many years. If that didn't speak of devotion, then Sasuke didn't know what did. He would treasure it like he treasured their unlikely friendship. And he'd hope that some day... Some day he'd know what to say, what to do... He'd be able to settle things between them, make all the wrongs right... and then they'd see.

 

\----

 

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned softly. Then his eyes flew open. He was panting. The sheets around him were drenched in sweat and he was sporting an insistent erection. It was pressed uncomfortably tight against the chafing sheet. Once again he'd kicked off his boxers in his sleep. He sat up.

He could sense that there was someone in his room. A shadow detached itself from the darkness by the window.

"The door was open."

The familiar voice struck a chord in Naruto's heart. He was immediately reminded of his dream. For a moment he was unable to tell the difference between dream and reality. Was he still dreaming?

Sasuke came closer to his bed.

He smelled freshly of leaves and rain.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto croaked. He was intensely aware of his own erection. It did not want to go down.

Instead of answering, Sasuke loosened his cloak and let it fall to the floor.

"I just wanted to see you."

He sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto took a deep breath. Sasuke was so close to him. His hand was right next to Naruto's hip. And Naruto was naked. God... Just as he thought about it, about how easily Sasuke could reach out and pull the flimsy sheet aside, he did just that.

"That looks uncomfortable," he said, looking at Naruto's erection. Naruto nodded feebly.

Sasuke reached out and touched him. Naruto moaned loudly.

His eyes flew open. He stared up at the roof, panting like he'd run for miles. He felt a wet spot spread on the front of his sheet.

A dream. It had been a fucking wet dream about Sasuke.

He rolled to the side, hiding his burning face in his hands. Would this torture never stop? He never asked to feel this way for Sasuke. It was too complicated. Too degrading. Imagine if Sasuke knew that he dreamt of him in this context. The embarrassment was unimaginable.

 

\-----

 

Sasuke hadn't been home for almost two years. It felt strange to be back. The first thing he did was to walk through the ruins of what was once the Uchiha district. The place had still not been rebuilt, but the cleanup process had been started. He saw scaffolding here and there, and the streets had mostly been cleared.

He walked into the ruin of his old home. For some reason he felt relief about having it flattened with the earth. It was like its demolition had opened for clearness in his mind. He never needed to see that place again, and he was better off for it.

The next ting he did, was to walk by Naruto's place. He stopped for a while on a roof nearby, but he didn't come closer than that. He didn't want to appear desperate. He wasn't even sure what they meant to each other anymore. His heart told him that they were everything to each other. His mind told him that it was too good to be true. That it was wistful thinking.

He had an apartment on the edge of town, close to the forest. Surprisingly, he liked it there. It was quiet and the neighbors didn't bother him. He had few personal belongings, and only enough furniture to accommodate him on one of his sporadic visits. He had no extra belongings, nothing that didn't serve a definite purpose. He'd gotten himself a small bookshelf for scrolls, and he was thankful for that now. He'd collected a lot of scrolls on his travels and now it was time to study them.

 

\-----

 

Sakura found out pretty soon that he was back. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling she could sense him like bloodhounds could sense their prey. Sakura 'accidentally' met him in the grocery shop near his place. She didn't even live remotely close to the area, so her surprise at seeing him wasn't very convincing.

"You have to come to one of our gatherings," she said eagerly. "People often ask about you. They wonder how you're doing."

"Tell them I'm doing fine," he said. "I don't think I'll have time to see them."

He excused himself, but before he could leave, Sakura said, "Sasuke?" She blushed and shifted her feet. "I...um... I know I've been really hung up on you since.... Well, for an embarrassing long time, actually. But I just wanted you to know that... That time is over now." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've moved on. I... I'm seeing someone."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He nodded.

"That's great, Sakura."

She blushed and stared down at her hands.

"Don't you want to know who it is?"

Sasuke knew of only two people that she could have chosen, and so his heart clenched in fear that the name would be Naruto when he asked. Thankfully, it wasn’t.

"It's Lee," she said.

Sasuke nodded again. He could release the tense breath he'd been holding. "He seems like a great guy."

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"I need to go," he said.

"Sure! Bye!" Sakura said with strained cheerfulness.

 

\-----

 

"I did wish he'd reacted a little... I don't know... A little disappointed, maybe?" Sakura said. She and Naruto sat by a small pond near one of the training fields. "I mean… I spent the better part of my life imagining he felt something back, deep down. But when I told him, he almost looked relieved…"

"I always thought your feelings for him were misplaced," Naruto said. "It was obvious he didn't return them."

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Obvious, you say? Really?"

Naruto raised his hands in a placating manner. "Come on, Sakura, you must have realized that too! You just didn't want to see it."

She huffed. "I guess," she finally said. "I just... I wanted it so much." She shook her head. "I was young and foolish. But I've matured now."

After Sakura left, Naruto sat by the small pond and threw rocks into its quiet depths. He was glad Sakura had moved on. He just wished he could too.

He didn't notice that he was being watched at first. When he finally did, he wondered how long Sasuke had been there. How much he'd heard. He stood. Sasuke stood in the shadow of some trees. He looked just as handsome as always. It wasn't fair. Naruto dried his hands on his thighs.

"You're finally back, bastard," Naruto said with a cheeky grin. "Where's my welcome hug?"

It might have been the light playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw a corner of Sasuke's mouth twitch. He disentangled from the shadows and came over to Naruto. Naruto felt something erupt in his stomach like a frenzy of fluttery butterflies.

He grabbed another rock and threw it out into the water, frustrated that he could become so mushy for Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped next to him. Wasn't he standing very close? The fluttering in Naruto's stomach intensified. He suddenly didn't know what to say. He nudged Sasuke with his shoulder. Sasuke nudged him back, harder.

“So…” Naruto said slowly, his mind scrambling for a subject. “How long are you staying?”

Sasuke took a rock from Naruto’s hand. He had been collecting a few good, flat ones to skip on the water, but he let Sasuke take one. Sasuke tossed it up and down in his palm for a while like he was contemplating the question. In Naruto’s opinion it should have been an easy answer.

Sasuke finally threw the stone and it skipped a few times on the surface of the water before it disappeared and sunk to the bottom.

He didn’t seem inclined to answer Naruto’s question. Naruto wanted to ask again, but then he stopped himself. He didn’t want to appear too eager.

He casually flipped a stone into the murky water.

“Two years, huh,” Naruto said. He tried to sound casual. “What did you do in that time?”

“I traveled around, met people…”

Met people… It was exactly what Naruto didn’t need to hear. He refrained from asking if he’d met someone special.

“It doesn’t sound like something you’d usually enjoy,” Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke stared blandly back at him. Naruto’s grin wavered. “You know… People and all that… I thought you liked to keep to yourself.”

“I did, mostly. But then there was some people that needed help…”

“Ah… A damsel in distress?”

Naruto felt like slapping himself. It had just slipped out. He hoped it sounded casual enough. Unfortunately, Sasuke seemed to notice that something was wrong. He gave Naruto a level look.

“What’s up with you?”

“What? Nothing’s up with me. What’s up with _you_?”

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh. Then he turned and disappeared into the shadows as quietly as he’d arrived.

Naruto placed his hands over his face when he was certain Sasuke was out of sight, and groaned.

What _was_ wrong with him?

 

\-----

 

_Sasuke… You're my personal hell._

Naruto crossed over the words. He hadn't meant to write them. They just suddenly popped into existence, and now they were glaring up at him with their dark, angry, crooked angles.

Shit.

It was true.

Sasuke was haunting his every waking moment, and now even his dreams. He couldn't stop dreaming about him. If it wasn't erotic dreams, then it was strange, foggy dreams where he walked aimlessly, trying to reach Sasuke but always finding himself one step behind.

The feeling was familiar.

He suddenly felt someone behind him, right before a shadow was thrown over the napkin he'd been doodling on.

"I knew I'd find you here," Sasuke said.

Naruto casually placed a hand over the napkin. "You've been looking for me?" Naruto turned with a cheeky grin in place. "What an honor."

Seeing Sasuke always made his mouth dry, and this was no exception. Why was it that Sasuke always looked so misplaced in ordinary, every day settings? Darkness radiated off him like he generated a certain aura that permeated all light around him. He was dressed in black as though he was attending a goddamned burial. His pale skin looked as spotless as ever and his coal eyes were hard and depthless, shadowed by his long, dark lashes.

Was it normal for a guy to have so long lashes?

Sasuke seated himself on the stool next to Naruto, and ordered a miso ramen.

"Don't get cocky," Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked slowly, trying to remember where in the conversation they were.

"As if," he said. "What do you want with me, anyway?"

He scratched his cheek to hide a small blush. He liked the thought of Sasuke wanting something from him. He liked the thought of Sasuke wanting, period.

"Do I need to want something? I just decided to eat here, and then I thought that you'd probably be here too."

"You know me too well," Naruto said dryly.

He was actually done eating, but he ordered another miso ramen anyway, so that he had a reason to stay with Sasuke.

He mostly stirred his food.

"Are you unwell?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?"

"You're not eating."

"Oh... I guess I wasn’t as hungry as I thought." He chuckled weakly. "Um... Do you want it?"

"After you've been stirring in it? I don't think so."

"Whatever," Naruto said. For some reason he felt a little hurt. "Not like I would have actually given it to you anyway. I'd rather pour it out."

He stared into the tempting, golden depths of his bowl. Just the idea of pouring it out was unthinkable.

"Or maybe a dog would want it," he mused.

"Don't give that to a dog," Sasuke warned. "You'll kill it."

"Why are you even eating it if you think so lowly of it?" Naruto gave Sasuke's lean body an appreciative once over. It wasn't like he seemed to take harm from it. He wondered if maybe Sasuke was hiding a plump stomach under those loose clothes. He reached out and squeezed Sasuke's side. Nope. He was just as firm under the clothes as he looked.

Sasuke jumped, a small gasp leaving him.

Naruto couldn't believe his own ears. "You're ticklish?"

Sasuke gave him the single most livid glare Naruto had ever seen. He chuckled, unperturbed.

"I can't believe it. One of the most powerful ninja in the world is ticklish!"

He couldn't help himself. He had to touch Sasuke again. He grabbed his sides before Sasuke had the time to stop him, and moved his fingers. Sasuke twisted away from Naruto with a breathy gasp, but Naruto held him tight. And then, lo and behold, he laughed.

Naruto held his breath. He was so close to Sasuke. His hands were around his waist, tight around him. He got distracted and didn't see the elbow coming towards his face before he was lying on the floor, whimpering.

"Cut the crap," Sasuke said, slightly breathless. Then a milder tone entered his voice. "Usuratonkachi."

 

\-----

 

He was indulging. He knew it. But he didn't care anymore. He wanted to give himself the fleeting pleasure of seeing Naruto smile, of hearing his grating, irritating voice that somehow wasn't that irritating anymore, of being close enough to feel the warmth of his body against his side. He wasn't entirely sure which one of them it was that gravitated towards the other... Maybe the both of them were. More often than not they ended up standing so close that their shoulders touched, but since Naruto didn't move away, Sasuke didn't either. He liked to feel that Naruto was close to him. To know that he was not afraid of the closeness.

They stood next to each other on the top of a ravine. They had raced each other through the woods in an attempt to burn off some energy. They stood so close that the back of Sasuke's hand touched Naruto's. His heart was thudding in his chest, but not from the excretion of running. He moved his hand closer to Naruto's. Naruto tensed slightly but didn't move away. Then he moved his fingers so they brushed over Sasuke's knuckles.

In the next moment they were running again, Naruto first, down into the ravine. They fought each other playfully while they raced towards the water at the bottom, trying to get the other out of the way so that they could be the first one down. They never agreed about where they were racing to. They both just decided that this was the place.

Sasuke managed to push Naruto out of the way, and was just about to touch down on the surface of the water, when Naruto came from behind and barreled them both into the water. He was guffawing when they broke the surface of the water to breathe.

Somehow, the fight continued. They didn't know what they were fighting about anymore. Maybe they just wanted an excuse to touch.

The fighting turned more and more into wrestling. They had gotten onto dry land, and Naruto managed to wrestle Sasuke to the ground. He held tight onto Sasuke's waist and when Sasuke tried to twist out of his grip, Naruto tickled him.

Sasuke let out an unwilling bark of laughter. Then he tried to kick Naruto, but he twisted to the side. He held onto Sasuke's waist, and pulled him closer when he tried to fight him. He trapped Sasuke's legs under his own.

They weren't even fighting anymore. It had stopped being anything else but a push and pull kinda game where they tested who could pin the other first. It seemed that Naruto was winning and Sasuke didn't even mind.

Naruto's hand slipped under Sasuke's shirt as he tickled him. Sasuke twisted and turned. He was incapable of thinking straight. He was rolling around in the mud, Naruto next to him, unable to do anything but laugh uncontrollably. He heard Naruto laugh too. He felt his thumb run down his stomach almost gently and a batch of butterflies ruptured in his stomach.

Then Naruto's hand was on his shoulder and he leant in, suddenly and brutally, and mashed their lips together. Sasuke gaped against the moist lips latched onto his. He shoved Naruto away. Naruto's eyes were wide and vulnerable. Scared.

Sasuke sat up. He grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket. Naruto flinched. Sasuke pulled him closer only to press his lips to his again. It took a second before Naruto realized that his kiss was indeed returned, and when he did he got eager. His hands floundered to find purchase on Sasuke's body. He clutched his shoulders, and then he touched his chin, ran his hand down his arm, then up again.

The kiss was wet and eager, and yet it turned all of Sasuke’s bones into jelly. The butterflies in his belly had morphed into dragons.

He ended up on his back, but his hair and clothes were already so caked in mud it didn't matter. He shoved at Naruto's shoulder, unsure whether he was entirely comfortable with what they were doing. A jittering excitement rushed through him. When Naruto tried to pull back he pulled him closer again, his hand squeezing his shoulder, his mouth hungrily searching for Naruto's.

After a while the kisses slowed and got tenderer.

"I didn't think you wanted this," Naruto whispered.

"Same," Sasuke breathed.

"Why?" Naruto's lips lingered against Sasuke's as he talked.

"Same as you, I guess."

"It was too good to be true."

"... Yes..."

They got lost in the kisses again. Lingering and soft. Familiar, somehow.

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's neck. Cold water was seeping into his clothes, but where his body touched Naruto's he was still warm.

 

\-----

 

After going back to Naruto's place to take a warm shower, they ended up together under the duvet in Naruto's bed. Sasuke had borrowed a t-shirt and boxers from Naruto. They lay under the warm duvet, facing each other, their hands intertwined. Sasuke felt like he was thirteen again. Too young to know what kind of miseries life still had in store for him. Young enough to love like it was the only thing that mattered. He fell asleep with a sense of calmness that he couldn't remember feeling since he was a child.

 

\-----

 

He woke up feeling hot and sweaty. He was pressed up against someone else. For a moment his head was too foggy to remember where he was, but then he breathed in the scent of the other persons shirt, and he remembered.

Naruto. The play fight in the mud. The kissing...

He clutched Naruto tighter, buried his nose against his clavicle.

Naruto muttered something sleepily, and held Sasuke's shoulders more tightly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke murmured.

"Mm?" Naruto sounded like he was still asleep.

Sasuke scooted up a bit. Naruto opened one eye to look at him. Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. The kiss was returned, albeit sluggishly. When he pulled back, Naruto wanted more. He put a hand on his cheek to keep him from pulling away. Their lips brushed again and again, languidly. Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's.

Is this true? Sasuke wanted to ask. Is it real?

He kissed Naruto harder to prove to himself that it really was true.

They fell asleep again after a while and woke up when the sun was in zenith. They had oatmeal for breakfast.

"I can't believe you live like this." Sasuke said. They sat by the rickety kitchen table, their legs intertwined. Sasuke was still wearing Naruto's shirt. It smelled heavenly.

"Being a war hero doesn't exactly pay the bills," Naruto griped. "As I think you know well."

"Aren't you taking missions?"

"I'm training to become a jounin, actually."

Sasuke didn't know why he felt so astounded. Maybe because he'd started thinking that they'd take the jounin training together. But now that was impossible anyway.

"Congrats," Sasuke said. "You jumped straight from genin to jounin?"

Naruto's grin threatened to split his face. "Can you believe it? Kakashi launched me into training almost the second I recovered after the war. Though..." He grimaced. "It's more reading than training."

"Of course it is," Sasuke chided mildly. "Usuratonkachi."

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked. "You always call me by it... But I don't think it means the same thing to you as it means to everyone else."

"You know it doesn't," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto reached over the table and held Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let him, for a while, until he got too hungry.

"Are you trying to starve me?"

"I thought you were done eating! You eat so slowly!"

"Tch... Just because I don't chow down my food like you do, doesn't mean I eat slowly."

 

\-----

 

It was an unusually hot day in Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to the onsen after a particularly tough training session. Somehow they ended up going with Lee and Chouji and Shikamaru, whom they met on the way. Sasuke didn't know what to say to them, and after the customary nod of acknowledgement they didn’t seem very eager to talk to him either.

"Right, Sasuke?" Naruto said eagerly.

Sasuke hadn’t been following the conversation. He just gave a distracted nod. Naruto turned back to the conversation without seeming to register if Sasuke had answered or not.

As they washed off before going into the onsen, Sasuke got talking with Shikamaru. He was politely curious about what Sasuke was doing, but Sasuke could feel a cold detachment in his interest. He'd suspected that the others from the Konoha eleven held some resentment towards him, especially those who had been in his retrieval group. Now he got that suspicion confirmed.

A few times he looked to his right where Naruto was sitting next to him, and caught Naruto giving him long glances. He caught Naruto's gaze and gave him a knowing smirk. Naruto blushed and turned his full attention to Lee.

They hadn't yet seen each other naked. Sasuke felt the same curiosity as Naruto, but he had more self-control.

They slipped into the onsen and stayed close. Sasuke felt drowsy. He dozed off for a bit and didn't wake up until he was softly nudged. He realized he'd fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder. The others had left.

"You should have woken me up," he said. His face was heated.

Naruto cradled his cheeks and kissed him, slowly. Sasuke pulled away, afraid they might be seen, but the onsen was empty.

They got out of the water, unabashed about their nakedness. Naruto stared openly. He ran his fingers down Sasuke's hip. He kissed Sasuke again, with closed lips, but insistently. His hands encircled Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke detached himself from the embrace with certain reluctance.

"Somebody could walk in."

 

\-----

 

The walk home was filled with building expectation. Without speaking a word they both decided to go back to Naruto's place. Naruto quietly closed the door behind them. The light was off and the room was dark save from the bleak light of a lantern that drifted in from outside. Sasuke let his shirt slide off his shoulders and down on the floor. He closed his eyes as he heard Naruto come closer. His arms encircled Sasuke's waist and held him close.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. He kissed the back of Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke clutched Naruto's hand. He turned over his shoulder to kiss him on the mouth.

It was impossible to tell which one of them took the initiative to take it to the bedroom. They both wanted it. They hadn’t talked about it, but it had been clear as day in the lingering looks and the touches that got bolder and bolder. Now it was finally time, and like a rubber band that snapped under pressure, they suddenly found they were incapable of waiting even a second longer than necessary.

They tangled on the bed in a frenzy of discarded clothing and flailing limbs. Sasuke felt Naruto’s lips and hands caressing and touching him everywhere. His own hand roved over Naruto’s skin with reverence, touching places that he’d never dared to before and reveling in the soft sounds his actions drove from Naruto.

He felt Naruto’s hand on his ass, eager but also careful, almost hesitant. Sasuke mirrored the caress to show that it was all right. He clutched Naruto’s firm ass cheeks and pulled him closer so that their bodies touched front to front. Naruto gasped. Then he squeezed Sasuke’s ass firmly, teasingly.

Sasuke chuckled and nipped at Naruto’s ear.

And then… then… Sasuke had not foreseen it. He hadn’t offered it much thought, to be honest. He just wanted to be close to Naruto, so when one of Naruto’s fingers grazed the cleft of his ass and then disappeared inside, he froze for a moment. Naruto stilled too. Then he pulled back.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I thought…?”

He stared down at Sasuke. A cold, detached light coming in through the window illuminated his face from the side. His eyes looked almost like silver. Sasuke placed his hand on his cheek. He hadn’t meant to upset him.

“Don’t stop,” he said.

Naruto studied him for a moment. Then he leant down and kissed him softly.

His arm encircled Sasuke again. When his finger prodded at his ass again, Sasuke was prepared. He tried not to recoil from the touch. At first it felt strange to be touched there. Naruto’s finger circled in on his asshole, and he felt it flutter in response. Then Naruto pushed gently, and Sasuke felt the finger sink into him. The feeling was so foreign and yet so surprisingly nice that he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Naruto pulled out before Sasuke could try to get used to it. He leant on both elbows over Sasuke.

“We’ll need lube,” he said. “I mean, if you want to continue…?”

Sasuke couldn’t believe he was even asking that. He was so aroused he was certain he was gonna burst, and Naruto wanted to know if he wanted to _continue_?

“Do you have lube?” He asked impatiently.

Naruto took that as confirmation of his question and grinned eagerly as he got to his feet and started rifling through his drawers. He came back with a small bottle and a packet of condoms shortly after. Then he hesitated.

“Um… I don’t actually know… I mean… I’ve never done this before…”

Sasuke had assumed as much. They were equally inexperienced, then.

“Me neither,” he admitted.

Naruto looked relieved, although he should have been concerned since that meant neither of them knew what they were doing. He leant down and kissed Sasuke hard and deep and eagerly, and Sasuke couldn’t help but to be drawn into the insistent eagerness of the kiss and for a moment forget that he was basically offering his ass up for experimentation.

He didn’t need to be concerned, though. Naruto was experimental and careful as he loosened Sasuke, with some help from Sasuke’s own fingers at times when he felt the beginning of a surge of quivering pleasure and became exasperated with Naruto’s fumbling. Soon, they both were too eager to be joined to hold it off any longer.

It was different to feel Naruto’s cock enter him. Where his fingers had been more dexterous but unable to stretch him fully all at once, his cock seemed to push him apart till he felt like he was close to tearing open. They had to stop many times. Sasuke clutched Naruto’s shoulder and upper arm like a lifeline. Naruto learned to stop when Sasuke’s fingers wrapped around him like vices, and to move when he started stroking and caressing him.

He never entered him fully. Not that first time. He came even while he was still only halfway inside him. He tried to hold out, but it was impossible. The soft and yet firm walls closed around him so tightly that he saw stars, and all he wanted was to move, hard and fast, till he came. His thighs and arms were shaking with the effort of keeping his focus on all the different operations that needed attention. Not too fast but not too slow, not too hard, not too deep, but not too gentle. He felt Sasuke’s mouth and nose pressed against the side of his throat as he embraced him tightly, his right arm linked tight around Sasuke’s torso, supporting them both. He felt the puffs of breath and how they sometimes hitched. He heard the soft, soft moans that sometimes escaped him and the elation that surged through his whole body at the added rush of those simple actions was almost too much to bear. He wanted to stop and regain his wits, but he couldn’t. He wanted to keep going till his insides clenched with a pang of bliss, but he tried to hold back.

For a moment he held himself still. He was still inside of Sasuke. At this point he wasn’t sure if anything apart from Sasuke’s pain could make him pull out. But Sasuke was clutching him with arm and legs, holding them tight together in a bundle of sweaty limbs, and although he sometimes tensed if Naruto pushed too hard, he never showed signs of pain.

On the contrary, if Naruto was still for too long he got impatient.

Naruto pushed their bodies closer together until he could feel Sasuke’s erection pressed tight against his abdomen. Sasuke groaned as a reaction to the friction that caused to his very sensitive cock. Naruto was sure he was gonna lose it.

“I can’t…” He breathed. He pushed in as far as he could come, until he felt the vice-grip of Sasuke’s entrance become almost unbearably tight, and Sasuke’s arm tensed around Naruto and his nails clawed at his shoulder blades.

Naruto buried his face into the crook of Sasuke’s neck. He started thrusting rhythmically and shallowly, making sure he never pushed deeper into Sasuke than Sasuke’s body would allow. He heard Sasuke’s quiet, hitched moans and it drove him on. He thrust faster and felt Sasuke respond to him. He tried to set a pace that matched the bucks of Sasuke’s hips. It was difficult as Sasuke was far from as close to coming at he was.

He tensed against Sasuke and held him close as a tense gasp left him. He almost blanched for a second as he came. He swore he could feel the blood rushing through his whole body, could almost hear the rush of it in his ears as he slowly came down. He felt mellower and more relaxed than he’d ever felt before. The only thing still anchoring him to reality was Sasuke’s arm held tight around him, the feeling of his chest rising and falling rapidly, and the thumping of his heart against Naruto’s chest. Naruto wanted to fall asleep there, with his cheek against Sasuke’s shoulder, but he knew he was crushing him with his weight. He tried to roll off as carefully as he could, and slumped to the mattress, deeply satisfied.

He fought the tempting call of sleep, though, because he was still mindful of Sasuke’s unfinished state. He caressed his chest. He was still panting.

“I should have waited for you,” he murmured drowsily.

Sasuke picked up his hand and kissed it. Then he shifted onto his side.

“Usuratonkachi,” he said, his voice soft and, to Naruto’s delight, satisfied. “Go to sleep.”

And Naruto did, but not before he felt the soft caress of Sasuke’s fingers on his cheek, gently lulling him to sleep.

 

\-----

 

They sat close together, close enough that their shoulders touched.

"I hope the rain will pass soon," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke remained silent. He was staring off into the downpour. Naruto used the moment to study his face. In the soft flicker of the campfire, Sasuke’s high cheekbones, straight nose, and the gentle curve of his lips got nicely accentuated.

Naruto leant his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. He yawned. It was getting dark. Sasuke rested his head against the top of Naruto’s.

“Tomorrow we’ll reach the water country.” He kissed the top of Naruto’s head. “So there’s not much chance the rain will pass.”

Naruto huffed.

He was right, of course.

“I can’t stand rain,” he muttered. He yawned again. They were quiet for a while. Naruto almost nodded off. “Hey… Sasuke?” He said, rubbing his eyes.

“Mm?”

Naruto tried to look up at him but it was difficult from his position.

“Y’know… Since we’re famous and all, we can probably get pretty good accommodations in Kirigakure.”

He wriggled his eyebrows even though he knew Sasuke couldn’t see it. They’d been on the road for weeks now, and Naruto was looking forward to a warm, dry, _soft_ bed and also some much sought after private time with his significant other. Not that they hadn’t managed to sneak in some ‘private time’ even when they were on the move, but at this point they were both too tired to roll around on the hard ground with pebbles poking them here and there and nothing but a sore back to show for it the next day. He’d started realizing how much the outdoor life tolled on them when he had tried to initiate something a few nights ago and Sasuke had just looked at him with a look of exhaustion that told Naruto exactly where he could put his untimely sexual attention.

“We’re not going to Kiri,” was Sasuke’s resolute answer.

Naruto sighed. Not this again. This time he didn’t bother to argue. Sasuke was very reluctant to approach any of the hidden villages. Naruto understood why, he wasn’t exactly on the best of terms with any of the kages, but Sasuke had been pardoned so no one could do anything to him. Not as long as Naruto was alive to protect him, at least.

Maybe they could find a nice inn at one of the smaller villages. They were good enough, that wasn’t the problem. Naruto just really wanted to visit the big cities…

He grabbed Sasuke’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

He looked at their hands, and at the matching thin bands of their wedding rings. They had chosen the least flashy rings they could find, since they would be on the move a lot and there was no need to spend a lot of money on nice jewelry that soon would be battered and dulled.

“I wonder what the others will say when we come back to Konoha,” he muttered, almost to himself. He smiled as he thought about Sakura. He missed her. But then he thought about how she might react to the rings, and he felt a cold shiver run down his back. He was sure Sakura would forgive him with time. She might have told herself and everyone else that she was over Sasuke, but Naruto knew better. Still, maybe she would find some solace in the fact that her two teammates finally found happiness.

Sasuke followed Naruto’s gaze to their rings. The marriage had been a spur of the moment idea, born by the freedom that the time away from Konoha’s clutched gave them. Neither of them had regretted the decision for even a second. They didn’t know where they’d be in a few years time, or what they’d be doing. The only thing they knew was that as long as they were together, they could face anything.

Sasuke sighed. “I can give you one day,” he said.

“Huh…?”

“One day in Kiri. But that’s all.”

Naruto grinned and kissed his cheek. “I knew you’d come around.”

Sasuke huffed.

He clutched Naruto's hand tighter and Naruto squeezed it back.

 

 

Needless to say, they stayed in Kiri for more than one day, though they barely left the hotel room.

 

 


End file.
